


Needles

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Drug Use, Needle fetish, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Xeno, self indulgent as hell, that one is the main thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: self-indulgent non-con drugging smut





	Needles

The cell was interesting, at least. 12' by 12', and 6' high. One end, North, she guessed, was colder. The opposite end, South, was warmer. There was a small pile of blankets on the East, where she woke up, and a toilet next to the door on the west. The walls, floor, and ceiling were some off-white material. The door was gray, with no way to open it from in here.

Sometimes one of the scientists would enter, there was never any warning. The door would suddenly slide open, and the scientist would approach her, taking her by the shoulder. The scientist would inject her with something, she never could avoid that. The first day she screamed, kicked, bit, and fought to keep the scientists from injecting her, the scientist left only to come back with security, who easily restrained her to be injected.

The strange feeling, pressure and such a tiny localized pain of the needle entering her skin, was... even in her head she found it hard to admit.  She always blushed. If the scientists noticed, she couldn't tell. They obviously couldn't understand her speech.


End file.
